quadmire in: Tater Tot Trouble
by 666slipknot666
Summary: the prequil... Louise wont stand for Gradnire ruining her TOTTS


GREG QUAGMIRE was minding was his own business one day when but then! a problem! he was looking through the window on Lousi Grifins house and she was in the kitchen! not wearing a clothes! GIGODY! said Gred Guadmire! Just then: he got hungry as F************. AND THEN he got his best plan yet... to eat the food. ALl of it? he thought. Maybe it was too far. Just far enough. for comfort. Then ... he left. His house which was leopard designed like my grandmas home. Sicko. His disgusting cat mitsywas puking every where like my grandmas stupid cat. god darnit. anyway... He walked over to lousi griffiths house because he was going to eat the food. This was the last straw thought Craig as he stepped a light step. He whislted a tune but not a good one it was Maroon 5 like my stepdad jeff "idiot" ackerman likes. " this way ill get a free meal and not pay a red cent" said gren as he opened the griffiths door. "also i can take peters dragen ball z tapes... that will show them. " GREEDY GRED! suddenly he heard a noise as he started to sneak thru their living room... Ah... it was sterie singing backstreet boys! "gay" whispered gred as he tiptoed and that was his fatal mistake. Brain was mixing an alcohol for his troubles (dog) when he heard the honest whisper. "Is that you Glave?" asked the dog with a simple laugh. "no ... " said Greg. "yes it is im not stupid" said brian then he got drunk and forgot grady gradmire was ... so then Gary was in the kitchen eating the foot then Lousi was in the kitchen but wearing my moms robe with bees on it and she said GLENN THIS ISNT A FOOD FOR YOU! WHAT THE ******* and the jig was up. Suddenly he tossed the handful of tater tots into the air and yelled WOOP WOPP WOP like the three stooges and he hid. the searc h was on "meg lets find that accursed DEVIL" "YEAH MOM" "IM HUNGRY FOR TOTS" said meg because shes fat. lmao wanna know where gred was hiding? in peters dbz safe. he was watching the dbz and eating the tots. life rocks for gred. "Lookslike i came out on top of this one... hacksaws " said greg. "Lmao" they couldnt hear him because peters dbz safe is soundproof. and its amazing. He can do whatever he likes in there. Even listen to music with bad words. It dosent matter in that place. Just then pooter came home and said "flippin sweat its time to get my gbz on." "just be finished in time for diner?" said louise carelessly. Shes a woman and all she cares about is punctuality and sewing. peter started opening the safe and gred heard it inside that place. WUH WOH SPAGETTY OH'S what will our hero do.

PART 2 the showoff

SO ... Blen flex his muscles and tries to look like a Goku. He saw it on a nature show when he was home from school and culdent reach the remote. Ughhhh . John Cena and pals were also there they had been there basically the whole time. with gleb. sometimes they take a breAK from ruling the ring to like dragon ball z and eat many cheetoh's with peter./ Its a relaxing party for all. heck yajust then peter opened the safe finally. how long does it freakin take his fat fingers. He saw Glen and said O"MG flippin sweat its goku." John Kena gave GLen away though. Gran didnt think he would do it but john Cena is a tattle tale and he will do anything to try to get peters approval. Also Gran was hogging all the f*** cheetohs and john loves that snack. Little did Gary know but peter really was goku,. he wasnt just prretending to get out of hot water. Lol . Peter flexes his fat and it swirls and morphs and suddenly hes SSj4. Then glen runs by SMELL YA LATER and he heads into the kitchen. "time to takeback the tots" says that rascal. He goes into the frige where lousie is keeping the tots before dinenrtime and he grabs all of them, shoving them into his Chin pouch, and he gets the gogurts. It doesnt have icarly o it ebcause i told louis that kind is HOMO! He practically ruisn louis second batch of tots. I mean he demolishes it. He chews them all in one bite because this guy has quite the apetit but he spills so much of it on the floor cuz hes a slob who leaves dead food all over. he slams a gogurt too but he keeps the rest for quick refuel. he couldnt run from peter usually because peters a saiyen but peter couldnt keep up cuz he needed a nutritious snack. lol.

soooooooo. what was lousi up to after her totwreck? crying lol. typical... it was her fault anyway for leavuing the tots out dont u think?

she didnt learn so glenn finally got so much tots. he finally just got all the tots and she got sickof it. so she planted mcdolands tots instea d and gacy got to fat and died. peter didnt catch up with him cuz louis bought the wrong kind of gogurt and he didnt get his chance. it was the icarly and nobody likes that show it has too much teenage drama and not enough chill relaxaiton or skulls?. family guy rulZ gee whiz

the end 


End file.
